ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur (Brazil)
Minotaur is a robot that was built by the Brazilian Team RioBotz which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It is armed with a powerful spinning drum, which can speed up to a deadly 10,000 RPM or possibly higher. Minotaur was based around Touro Maximus, a robot that previously won the STEM Tech Olympiad in 2014 and Robogames in 2015, as well as finishing 3rd in the next Robogames. Since Touro Maximus was also made by Riobotz, it and Minotaur shared a lot components and design elements, with most of the upgrades being used for the armor, the drum and the skids. Minotaur did very well in the 2016 competition, destroying Photon Storm in the round of 48, setting Blacksmith on fire in the round of 32, decapitating Warhead in the round of 16 and removing Bronco's wheels in the quarter-finals. But lost out to Bombshell in the semi-finals. Robot History Minotaur's first fight was against British entry Photon Storm. The fight started off in Minotaur's favor, with Minotaur getting in a hit on Photon Storm, ripping decorative panels off. Afterwards, Photon Storm managed to get a grip inside the opening for one of Minotaur's wheels before releasing it. However, Minotaur then lined up a shot and got a good hit with its drum, causing one side of Photon Storm's welds to fail. This took out both of its drive motors and damaged the battery while also damaging the hydraulic line that powered the weapon. Photon Storm was left unable to move and spewing hydraulic fluid around the BattleBox, giving Minotaur the win by KO at 1:41. This win put Minotaur to the round of 32 with its No.7 seeding, where it faced the No.26 seed Blacksmith. Things started out poorly for Minotaur as Blacksmith not only withstood the attacks from Minotaur but it was able to push Minotaur around. However, eventually Minotaur started to damage the front wedge of Blacksmith and tore it off. Minotaur then tore off the top plate but Blacksmith kept coming. Minotaur flipped Blacksmith but Blacksmith self-righted. Eventually, Blacksmith's weapon motor caught fire and Blacksmith stopped moving. However, there wasn't enough time to count out Blacksmith so it went to a judges decision, where Minotaur won on a unanimous 3-0 decision to advance it to the round of 16, where it faced the No.23 seed Warhead. When the match started, both robots made contact with each other, but no damage was done. However, on the second collision, Warhead's spinning dome was ripped off by Minotaur's spinning drum and landed on the BattleBox floor. Minotaur continued attacking Warhead and ripped off Warhead's right side armor. Minotaur pushed Warhead under the pulverizer and Warhead was having driving issues. Minotaur backs away and went straight at the left side of Warhead, which ripped off the left side armor and flipped it onto its side. Warhead couldn't self-right and it was counted out. Minotaur won by KO at 1:11 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.2 seed Bronco. Minotaur came out at Bronco, whom faced forward and sparks went flying. Both robots circled for a bit, allowing Minotaur to get its weapon up to its maximum allowed speed. Minotaur made contact with one of the wheels and damaged it. Minotaur continued to attack while Bronco continued to circle to try and find an opening. Minotaur began attacking the wheels and flipper of Bronco, tearing off wheels and leaving Bronco's weapon useless. More attacks left Bronco with only one side of wheels remaining and driving in circles. Finally, Minotaur ripped off the remaining wheels and Bronco was counted out, allowing Minotaur to advance to the semi-finals where it faced No.19 seed Bombshell. The match started out fairly evenly for Minotaur as neither robot gained the upper hand. However, Minotaur eventually managed to tear off Bombshells left side and send it into the overhead lights, bringing one of them down to the floor. Several seconds later, Minotaur started taking hits from Bombshell, including a big hit that flipped it over and dislodged a drive train. Minotaur used its drum's gyroscopic forces to help steer but Bombshell kept coming. However, Bombshell's weapon had lost one of its teeth and a wiring problem similar to its match with Red Devil had occurred, forcing Bombshell's driver to shut down the weapon, but Minotaur also stopped moving due to a minor cut in the bottom panel from one of Bombshell's attacks, causing the working wheel to no longer touch the ground. Minotaur was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the next round, eliminating Minotaur from the tournament. However, at the end of the series Minotaur won the Most Destructive Robot Award as it destroyed Photon Storm, Blacksmith, Warhead and Bronco. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Monster themed Robots Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots which have damaged the arena